The Bargain
by Marimana
Summary: MPREG NO LIKE NO LOOK Madara Tobi wouldn't help Itachi kill his clan except on one condition, if Itachi gave him an heir
1. I did it all for him

_My first mpreg story... no flamers please, __**spoilers for the naruto manga. **__Soon after the uchiha slaughter. No like MPREG... NO READ!!_

_Sorry if I get some of their names wrong, I can't check them since this computor sucks_

Outside the Hokage's office stood Madara and I. The guards were sent away before I had arrived, the third hokage didn't want them asking questions when they heard of the massecre that me and my new sensei has caused.

The door was ajar, since the hokage was expecting us, so I slid open the door and I entered, Madara stopped at the doorway keeping watch for any intruders. The third hokage was seated behind his desk watching us with ancient eyes not as old as Madara's. Next to him stood Danto, lip curling up with disgust at my presence.

I approached his desk and bowed with respect, "Sir Hokage... the mission was completed with one exception. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't, I couldn't kill him." Danto glared at me with anger now.

"Why couldn't you have your 'partner' do that part for you? Certainly he's more qualified to execute that part than you were. Hokage sama, let me send one of my Anbu ninjas over to the Uchiha section to eliminate Sasuke so he'll-"

"No! Sir Hokage! I beg of you!" I knelt before the two older men, " He's my brother! No one in their right mind could ever assasinate their own siblings! If you don't give him protection from ever being killed by Danto's ANBU forces I-I I'll..." I couldn't even think of what could happen to my little brother if the ANBU found him.

"Or you'll what... Itachi?" The hokage asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Or he'll announce to Konoha that it was the council's order to eliminate the Uchihas," Madara butted in, "And I don't think you want that." I could see that the comment startled Danto enough to send a small bead of sweat down his scarred face. But it didn't even faze the hokage, he seemed to know who Madara really was.

"Itachi, I'll give your brother Sasuke protection from the ANBU unless he commits a crime against Konoha as long as you don't let this misson become public to the people. Do you understand?"

I stood, keeping my head bowed in respect. "Yes sir Hokage. Just don't let Sasuke know of what the true intentions of this misson was. I'll dissapear from this village and join the S ranked criminals Akatsuki. I wish that my brother would only see me as the enemy that he needs to overcome as he grows stronger, if you'll permit that sir Hokage."

The third Hokage stayed silent only for a moment along with Danto, then the hokage agreed. "Itachi, it was a pleasure having you as an ANBU ninja." He waved his hand and I left along side Madara to the outter gates. We were invisible to the normal eye in the night, but with my sharingan I could clearly see Madara ahead of me. He never relaxed until we were outside the hidden leaf village. I knew he despised this village, unlike me.

"So you've given up everything just for your little brother even though now he'll grow up hating your guts. What loyalty in the Uchihas, this makes me laugh." Madara giggled, the coughed and straightened up. "Don't forget your bargain to me Itachi. I'll help you with your mission and train you, and you'll give me what I want."

"Shut up, I'm not stupid. I'll give you your heir tonight." I pulled my headband off my forehead and scratched the leaf symbol with a kunai. Madara would have perfered Sasuke over me, he liked young boys very much. That was why I had to be the one that killed my parents, I couldn't take the chance of Madara getting to Sasuke first before me.

Madara lead me deeper into the forest, then he suddenly turned around and I knew, he was putting me into a genjutsu. I didn't resist, I made a deal with him and if I broke that deal Madara told me he'll either kill Sasuke, or he would make him bear his heir, then kill him. I wouldn't allow him to acomplish that.

The genjutsu took affect and suddenly I was in a bed, bound by my wrists to the headboard and naked. Madara suddenly had shorter hair, no mask, and no shirt. His pants were being removed while I tried to look at my suroundings. There was no windows, and no doors. A single fan slowly spun above the bed, sending gusts of warm air against my naked body.

I suddenly felt regrets of my decision as Madara finished removing his clothes. "Oh god. What have I done?"

Madara climbed ontop of me and formed the handsigns, then pressed my thighs open with his own legs. (my friend did that to me, it can happen LOL) "Shut the fuck up Itachi, you've made a deal, now fullfill it." He raised one of his hands and his chakra became visible and was concentrated there. "Now's here it were it gets interesting."

He touched his hand to my dick and I gasped with pain. Chakra seemed to rip into my lower pelvic region, and suddenly I felt there was something there now. For some odd reason I was to tired to surpress my screams. "There you're now a woman on the inside, now for a little fun for all that work." He raised my legs and suddenly began to fuck me.

"AH! What are you doing? Stop!" I tried to struggle but the genjutsu had it's hold and Madara continued his business. It dawned on me, I was being raped. I turned my head over and bit my lip until blood filled my mouth with it's metallic taste.

The genjutsu wore off, and I saw that me and Madara were still in the woods, but we were on the ground and naked, except for Madara. He still wore his mask.

"You didn't stop the jutsu from taking effect. In a few years you'll be able to bear me an heir, then that's when I'll use you. It's a slow jutsu, and it used a majority of my chakra, but you're in no state to resist me in any way." His words came in gasps, he was exhausted like I was.

"What does the jutsu do exactly?"

Madara scratched his head, he still had long hair. "It allowed me to place a large amount of my chakra in your lower abdomen. In a few years like I said, a womb will form and then I'll use you to breed me an heir. Then after nine months the heir will be born then you can go were ever you please. But I'll keep the child, so you won't use him against me."

"Him?" I asked.

"I won't accept women as my heir. If you give me a daughter, I'll kill her when she emerges from your body, then I'll impregnante you again and again until you give me what I want."

_Is the old guy's name Danto? I don't really know, since the computor I'm on sucks balls and won't load wikipedia or google until an hour later XD_


	2. That's not wasabi

_Years later... after Deidara joined_

Madara, now known as Tobi pulled me aside after dinner and pressed his hands against my abdomen, and I felt his chakra sweep through the area. "You're fully developed, Itachi san. It's time for you to fullfill your bargain with me."

I shuddered and nodded. Through out the years Tobi had trained me and broken my will down so I wouldn't rise up against him. He promised that he would help protect my little brother if I gave him a son. I agreed, so again I allowed him to use me.

This time he didn't cast a genjutsu over me, knowing that I wouldn't try to resist again. Again I was bound by my wrists, but I was in his room that was identical to the room in the genjutsu. Everything that followed was exactly like the genjutsu, except he didn't use any jutsu.

_A month later..._

I was seated at the breakfast table. Across from me was my partner Kisame and Hidan. Next to me was Deidara, the newest member to the organization. He was eating sushi. The smell made me want to vomit. I wasn't aware that sushi apparently even had an odor.

"Itachi san, are you sure you aren't hungry? You haven't eaten in awhile." Kisame pointed at my untouched bowl of rice. Hidan glanced at us, and continued eating off of Kisame's plate when he wasn't looking.

"Don't talk about food right now Kisame," I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling another wave of nausea almost overcome me.

"Suuuuuushiiiiii"

I whipped my head around to see Deidara holding out a peice of sushi roll with his chopsticks. "Stop it Deidara."

He continued, pressing the peice of sushi against my nose, "Smell it un, smell the seaweed and the unfertilized fish eggs. Eeeeeeaaaaaat iiiiiiiiiiiit, feel the eggs crunch under your teeth un." He laughed and noisily ate the sushi.

Then I got him back.

"Blegh!" His plate of sushi was covered with my vomit, and so was his lap.

"Oh my fucking god! My sushi un!" He stood and grabbed a napkin and began wiping it away.

Kisame just sat there astonished, "Want my rice Hidan?"

Hidan looked just as disgusted as Deidara, "Fuck you shark san." He set down his chopsticks and left the dinning room mumbling something about Jashin sama. Zetsu entered the room and eyed Deidara's plate.

"I thought we were out of wasabi Deidara san, and you just poured a whole pack over your sushi and got it all over your lap. You'll have to put it on the list when Sasori goes to the market later today with Kisame."

"That's not wasabi Zetsu chan. Itachi's sick apparently and Dei kun decided to toy around with him... and he was punished. Hehehe." Kisame tried to cover his laughter, but was unable to supress it.

Zetsu looked over at me and smiled. "Itachi sick? Well, go see a village doctor. There's always an answer for everything."

I rubbed my brow, "I already know what I'm sick with Zetsu. It'll pass in a few months." I laid my head down on the plate mat and groaned as another wave of nausea made my stomach turn. At least Tobi wasn't here. He went to visit Leader san in the land of rain. If he knew the jutsu worked, then he'll send for me to live in isolation until the child's birth.

Everyone left the breakfast table, except Kisame. He joined me on the other side of the table and set his hand on my shoulder. "You okay Itachi san?"

I shook my head and moaned. "Dear god what have I done?" I leaned against Kisame and began shaking with horror.

"What did you do?"

I looked up at my friend and said bluntly, "I'm pregnant. And Tobi's the father."

Kisame's face showed nothing, then he smiled, "Tobi kun? That annoying little brat? 'The good boy' that follows Zetsu around?" When I nodded Kisame's smile dissapered and he replied with "Oh... crap, Itachi san. H-How is this even possible? You're a guy... aren't you?"

I glared at Kisame. "Of course I am you baka. Tobi performed a jutsu that allowed me to carry children like a woman would. And he only wants boys, and if I give birth to a girl, he'll kill it and make me bear another child for him."

"But he's so weak, can't you just refuse him?" Kisame said, trying to calm me down.

"No, he's much more powerful than I am. He's been controlling me for several years. And if I run off, he'll get my brother and either kill him or use him to give him a child. And I've given up so much to keep my brother safe. I'll just give him this child and leave."

"Pein san won't let you leave just like that. He'll wan't an explanation for your condition and your absence. Though he'll probably find out sooner or later, when you begin to show. I think you should inform Konan and she'll inform Pein san, she's the only one who knows his current location, since he perferes to work soley with her and Tobi for some strange reason." He pulled me up and lead me to my room. "Rest and I'll tell Konan of the situation, she might come inside your room and want to talk. Don't appear too weak, or Zetsu will probably want to eat you or Deidara will pull a revenge prank on you for what you did to his sushi. Just to keep him out of here for awhile I'll make sure he goes with Sasori to the market instead of me."

"Thank you Kisame san." I walked into my room and buried my head in my pillow. The nausea faded away slightly, and I sighed with worry. What would Konan say. Nevermind what she said, what would Pein say. Tobi would want me pampered and isolated and push for Pein to agree with him.

I was almost asleep when a knock startled me and I sat up. "What do you want?"

"It's Konan, Itachi. I'm coming in now," The door slide open and Konan closed it behind her. "Kisame tells me your pregnant by Tobi chan. He already explained how it happened and I'm not suprised." She sat next to me on the bed, "When did it happen?"

"About a month ago, I've been feeling this sick alot recently." I glanced around the room nervously, "What are you going to tell Leader sama?"

"That you're carrying Tobi's child. Since Tobi wouldn't want you to abort, I think Pein will allow it. But I need to find out if your even want to carry a child. Do you?" Konan set her small hand on my shoulder. "It's your choice Itachi. Just say the word and I'll report it to Tobi-"

I whiped my head around to look at her, "No, he'll hurt my brother if I abort!" I wrapped my arms around my middle protectively. "I won't let him do that. Like I told Kisame, I'll just give him the child if its a boy and leave."

"And where will you go? Certainly your brother wouldn't want you around after what you did."

I stayed silent until I muttered, "I'll start over in the land of snow. No one there has even heard of Itachi Uchiha."

Konan didn't answer, but shook her head and stood up. "I think you should at least stay until the birth and rest for a a week, depending on how hard the birth was on your body. You don't want to collapse right after you try to leave your bed, do you?"

I shook my head and Konan smiled and patted my back. "Alrighty then. I'll inform Pein and I'll be the one who'll perform you medical checkups and deliver your baby when its time. All I can tell you now is try to keep your food down and don't stress yourself out with training. After a couple of months your morning sickness will gow away and you'll begin to show. Also try to prevent any bangs to the stomach area and call for me if anything goes wrong." She left me by myself to my thoughts.


End file.
